


Impala

by tifaching



Series: Acoustics 'Verse [13]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bondage, Dark, Evil Sam Winchester, Hurt Dean Winchester, Impala Fic, M/M, Rape, Torture, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-17
Updated: 2011-07-17
Packaged: 2017-10-21 11:38:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/224751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tifaching/pseuds/tifaching
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam won't stop until there's nothing left.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Impala

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: This is a very dark 'verse. Sam has no redeeming characteristics. Dean's life is one of rape and torture at his brother's hand.

Sam’s fucking his brother through the hood of the Impala. Dean’s legs are spread wide, wrists and ankles fastened to the wipers with barbed wire. Choked cries compete with the creaking metal buckling under Sam’s jackhammer thrusts.

When the hood crumples beneath them, Sam pulls out, releases the bindings from the wipers. He puts his brother on his knees, presses Dean’s belly against the windshield, fucks him through that too. When the back of the car is destroyed, the roof, the doors, they move inside.

The interior drips red- _You always came apart for me in this back seat, baby_.


End file.
